Might
Might was the sword created and wielded by S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Baby Intelligence during the Second NoHead War. It was twelve centimeters long, made of steel, and possessed energizers of small asteroid chunks. History Construction After losing his first sword in the Dukas residence, Baby Intelligence constructed this weapon. Second NoHead War Might was put to good use in the Yellowstone Base when he used it against Hell Burnbottom. When the MBH was assaulted by Rockets, he used his sword to dispatch them. When he turned himself in to the authorities in Ilha Castle on Ilha da Queimada Grande, Might was confiscated by a guard. The weapon was then given to Niranda the Thrice-Cursed in the throne room. Baby Intelligence summoned his sword to break free of his bonds and then fought Niranda's army with it, cutting down 153 creatures and deflecting magical axises. On 25 April, 2020, Might was used during the Battle of the Yellowstone Base. With his apprentice, he dueled Hell Burnbottom once more and, despite losing, he survived and took it with him. Days later, he used it to defend himself against Olocron, who turned the weapon into a glob of goo with his powers. However, upon Baby Intelligence's urging, Olocron reluctantly restored the sword to its former state. He proceeded to use it to dispatch Mean King in the Bench Store in North Carolina. After a chase, Sebiscuits drove them into a volcano. As the dialogue between the former master and student turned sour, Baby Intelligence came to the conclusion that Cardarphen was beyond saving. He brandished Might and awaited Cardarphen's attack. Sebiscuits viciously drove Baby Intelligence back through the complex with his mastery of Ataru, however he was unable to penetrate Intelligence’s mastery of the same form. Their bout in the control room of the volcano caused it to erupt, forcing Baby Intelligence to retreat to a collection arm, with Cardarphen driving him the whole way. Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits continued to fight on the collection arm as it floated down a lava river, but Baby Intelligence leaped off onto one of the platforms floating above the river. He turned to find his enemy perched on another platform. As their fight continued they floated back upriver. As their battle edged close to shore, Baby Intelligence took his chance and leaped onto the shore, gaining the high ground over Cardarphen. Although Intelligence warned Cardarphen off, the NoHead refused and lunged at his former master, only to have his right arm and both legs cut off, sending the NoHead tumbling down the lava bank. After a brief dialogue, he rescued him and proceeded to converse with the others and learn that they had changed the entire timeline in order to save him from losing to Cardarphen. Post-2020 Baby Intelligence eventually crafted a new weapon, but he kept the old one as a souvenir. In 2060, Centauri examined it with him, finding its design to be remarkable. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Category:Asteroid energizer swords Category:Baby Intelligence's possessions Category:Steel swords